


The Universe is a Hologram

by imuffinator



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Pines, Character Death, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, For the most part, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Mabifica Week, Mabifica Week 2015, Multiple Universes, One-Shots, Pacifica Southwest, Reverse Pines, XD, and... silly endings, goddamn it Holls that end was your fault, tags to appear as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imuffinator/pseuds/imuffinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabifica Week 2K15. I'll try to keep up with prompts. Temporary name unless I decide to change it.<br/>1) HP AU           2) Firsts      3) Rev!Pines     4) Domestic      5) Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Other AUs - POTTER FALLS

Mabel licked her lips not once, but twice.

She tapped the sole of her sneaker onto the wooden floor and tilted her head from side to side.

It was a pre-game routine she'd invented since she'd picked up Quidditch the previous year. It helped ease her nerves, and boy, did the third year seeker need it.

The handle of her broom felt comforting in her grip, but her stomach was making it uncomfortable enough for her body to not cooperate. It felt like her abdomen was wriggling with anxiousness at the thought of the match to come.

Not only was it the the semi-finals, it was their last match with Slytherin. Normally she wouldn't care, she and the Slytherin seeker were enemies both on the field and out, but she'd heard that for once Pacifica's parents were attending the match.

Mabel didn't know much about the Northwests except from what she heard via word of mouth and their daughter. Though for them to be capable of raising such a terror, made it something to be wary about.

Since it seemed like the blonde always spent her time finding ways to get her in trouble, it was troubling to see Pacifica remain silent the entire week. Not once had she bothered to even glance at her and this actually bothered Mabel. To watch such a confident young lady, even if it was just to be a poop, suddenly fall quiet and drop her usual antics was terrifying. It made Mabel really wonder how bad her parents were.

"Ready... go... Mabel?"

At the sound of her name, the Gryffindor seeker looked up. Wendy, the team captain, was eyeing her worriedly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good. Just finishing the ritual, you know," Mabel said, a weak smile replacing what she was sure had been a tense expression.

Wendy nodded and turned her attention back to the door that separated them from the stadium. Mabel followed after her team and took a deep breath.

 _Just treat it like a regular match, Mabel. There's no need to worry about it. It's not like they're your parents._ She wrinkled her nose at the thought and took her place in line behind Nate and Lee.

The moment the door opened up, the roar of the stadium blasted its way in. Mabel rapped her fingers on the handle and grinned. Their entrance was well received and had at least half of the stadium cheering for them, while the other was filled with jeers and boos.

Mabel peered over at the other team. She had to admit that she loved their uniform, there was just something about the way the silver threads lining the green robes sparkled that made her wish she could put glitter on her own uniform.

There was a change in lighting as a cloud moved away from the sun, and she caught sight of her rival's shining blonde hair. In the sunlight, Pacifica looked radiant. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pair of pearl earrings. Adding to that, the light made her uniform and hair glow which emphasized the clear blue and fear in her eyes.

...Wait, what?

Mabel peered away from Pacifica's face and took a look at her hand. It wasn't fairly obvious, but by looking at the top handle of the broom, she could tell that the other girl was trembling.

She frowned and took a look up at the stands. She had no idea what Pacifica's parents looked like, but she felt the hugest urge to go up to them and give them both a hard smack across the cheek.

"HELLO EVERYONE. WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE HOGWARTS HOUSE CUP."

Her best friend Grenda's booming (amplified via magic) voice snapped Mabel out of her reverie. She adjusted her broomstick and prepared herself to mount it.

"TODAY'S MATCHUP IS SLYTHEEERINN VS. GRRRRYFFINDOOR!"

Mabel smiled to herself as raucous cheers boomed through the arena.

"BEFORE WE BEGIN TODAY, WE WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE SOME SPECIAL GUESTS. JOINING US ALL THE WAY FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS THE MINISTER HIMSELF, PRESTON NORTHWEST, ACCOMPANIED BY HIS WIFE AND THE HEAD OF THE AUROR OFFICE, PRISCILLA."

On the large monitor that had been mounted on one of the stands, the screen flashed to show a well-dressed man and woman. Their facial expressions reflected ones that she'd seen Pacifica use in the past and she instantly recognized them as her parents.

Mabel's eyes widened, her head snapped back to where the Slytherins were and she not only saw that Pacifica's had hardened into a frown, but the girl was openly glaring at her. Mabel immediately looked away. As of now, Gryffindor had been the only house that the Slytherins had never beat. She always seemed to be a few paces quicker than the other seeker.

"MABEL!"

She looked back at her team, Wendy had apparently finished giving a pep speech and her lack of response led to her receiving that concerned look again. She nodded that she was alright and readied her legs for the kick off.

"Let's do this team! Just one more win and we go up against those stinking Ravenclaws!"

The team roared their approval, Mabel chuckling along with them. Wendy counted off and then they were all in the air, ready to take their positions. Wendy flew to the three rings to take her position as keeper, while Nate and Lee positioned themselves menacingly with their beater bats. The others mentally prepared themselves for the quaffle's appearance.

The four balls released into the air signaled the start of the match and then everyone was off. Mabel raised herself high above the rest of her teammates to get a better look at the field.

She glanced over just in time to see Lee knock a bludger into Robbie, Wendy's ex-boyfriend and one of the Slytherin chasers. Mabel grinned, the punk-haired emo boy had just started dating Wendy's best friend who Nate had a crush on and since he and Lee were good friends, she wasn't surprised at the tenacity.

When Nate flew over and gave him a high five, Mabel was so busy reveling the moment that she almost forgot about the situation at hand until she saw a flash of yellow to her right.

She immediately whirled around only to find Pacifica lined up beside her. The fear in her eyes was now gone and instead she looked positively angry... or excited, a weird mixture of the two.

It wasn't unusual for Pacifica to hang around her before they found the snitch. Usually the other girl would take the time to trash talk her, though this time she was silent so it was up to Mabel to initiate the conversation.

"So.. Those are your parents, huh?" Mabel weakly commented.

Pacifica glared at her and just nodded. Mabel licked her lips nervously and adjusted her grip on the handle of her broom. From what she recalled Candy and Grenda telling her, the Northwests never came to any events unless it elevated their social status.

_She must be spooked then. I wonder why they're here._

"Are you excited? It must be nice to have your parents visit...I mean, since they can."

Pacifica flinched and it was after a few moments of silence that she spoke up.

"It's nothing. Just my stupid parents coming to oversee this stupid game."

Mabel looked back over at her, the tone in Pacifica's voice was a bit muffled, but her eyes showed her determination. Reflecting back on the fear she'd seen in them before, she knew that the other girl was hiding something.

Of course she'd never voice it out loud, but she wished she could help _._

 _Oh, but I can._ Mabel's eyes widened and she glanced down at her team. If they worked hard enough, they could win even without catching the snitch, right?

She nervously chewed her lip, a nasty habit she'd developed after years of braces. Her heart sank at the thought of letting her team down, but at the same time she knew that she was doing the right thing.

_Her parents don't always come, after all._

With that thought in mind, Mabel knew what she had to do.

* * *

  
The snitch was released at least ten minutes after Mabel had made the decision to let Pacifica win the match.

She'd spotted it first, it was hovering over the rightmost ring of the opposing team's side. Though she had lagged enough to let Pacifica glance in the same direction and go.

Mabel followed after her a few seconds later since she knew that her teammates had noticed they'd moved.

"MABEL, DUCK!" She heard Lee shout.

A bludger flew past her head and knocked into the bristles of Pacifica's broom, the seeker veered off course and almost collided into her. Mabel regained her balance and looked at where the snitch had been.

She let her eyes roam the field until she saw it had gone by the Ravenclaw banner on the other side of the field. She launched herself forward on instinct, but suddenly halted when she remembered that she was going to let Pacifica win.

Mabel pretended that she was still looking for it. In the course of this, she caught a glimpse of Pacifica's face. She was about to do a double take before the other girl flew directly in front of her, her facial expression furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

Mabel shot her a confused look.

"Uh... Playing?"

Pacifica pinched the bridge of nose and exhaled in irritation.

"No, you're not. I know what you're doing and I don't need your pity." Mabel's heart sank. "If I beat you, it has to be fair and square otherwise there's no point of there even being a match."

"Yeah, but Pacifi-"

"No buts, Pines. You either try hard or neither of us are catching that snitch."

Mabel looked away from her opponent's face and up at the stand where the teachers and other authority figures sat. She spotted Pacifica's parents staring down at them with befuddled expressions on their faces.

It must have looked odd to everyone. Both seekers knew that the snitch was free and yet they were having an argument in the middle of the field.

"Everything alright over here, Mabel?" A deep voice boomed and she peered up to see Nate holding his bat tightly in his hands.

Mabel nodded and met Pacifica's eyes. "Yeah, everything's alright, Nate."

The three flew back over to the center of the field. Mabel scanned it as they approached the middle, it didn't look like it was among any of the players. There was a glint of gold in the sunlight up above and she knew that it was it.

Mabel shot upward and tried to leave behind her feelings of guilt. She knew it wasn't fair on Pacifica to go easy on her after what she'd said. Mabel reached out to grab the sphere, she fought back her hesitation and went to close her fingers around it.

That is, she would have if her broomstick hadn't suddenly decided to head right instead. As she tried to rectify her broomstick, Mabel watched the snitch fly lower. Pacifica had been right behind her and she was gaining distance on it.

_It's now or never, Mabel!_

She turned her broom downward and pushed it into a sharp dive. Her hand reached out for it once more while the other remain tightly clasped around the base to keep it from moving.

Before she even had the change to touch it, her broom jerked again and she had to steer it back. This action must have seemed like trolling because not long after, she heard Pacifica's irate voice.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND MABEL, IT ISN'T FUNNY SO KNOCK IT OFF."

"I'M TRYING!" She shouted back.

In the distance she could hear Wendy shout out a warning.

"MABEL, TO YOUR RIGHT."

Mabel turned her head quickly enough to spot a bludger rapidly making its way toward her. She swerved her broomstick to the right and just narrowly managed to avoid it. The only problem was that the second she did, her broom decided to take a sudden nosedive.

Having been caught completely off guard by the action, Mabel watched in horror as the broomstick flipped over. Luckily for her she'd instinctively wrapped her legs around it tighter, but her arms hadn't reacted as quickly and she found herself dangling from the broom with mere thigh strength.

As the blood began to rush into her ears, Mabel could hear the Gryffindor section of the stadium uproar and her teammates yelling at her to get her shit together. Pacifica hadn't noticed that she was struggling, which was good, because she didn't need the entire stadium turning against her.

_Well, if I lose, at least it won't fully be my fault._

Mabel watched Pacifica pursue the snitch momentarily before she decided that she should try to climb back on. She curved up and reached up to try to grab onto the wood. It made no sense that her broom was acting up, this had never happened before.

She let out a sigh, her head was starting to hurt because of her current position and it felt like her heart was pounding in her ears. It was no wonder she hadn't heard Wendy scream out her name.

When Mabel had managed to grab onto the stick, she figured she was safe. The match should have been over.

But the next thing that entered her mind only followed after she heard a sickening crunch and a wave of pain. In the instant the bludger collided with her side and most likely fractured a rib or two, she'd been too focused on the pain to realize that she'd let go of the broom.

With the ground rapidly approaching and her broomstick too far for her to reach, Mabel instead curled up as best as she could. It wasn't like she could hear her teammates shouting since the intensity of the air blocked out all the sound.

_I guess this is how I go. Trying to do a noble deed._

Just as she had resigned herself to her fate, Mabel felt her body hit something hard. Surprisingly she felt a lot less pain than she had thought she would. It wasn't until something wrapped itself around her waist that she opened her eyes to see what was up.

 _Huh_?

Mabel glanced down, not only was she in the air, it was a green sleeve fastened around her waist instead of the red she was wearing. She turned around and froze up. Pacifica was examining her with an annoyed expression on her face, though something in Mabel's stomach wriggled when she saw the worry in her eyes.

"You need to be more careful. If I hadn't gone back to catch you, I don't think any of your teammates could have swooped down low enough to. Out of all the irresponsible things you've done, of course today is the day you just have to forget how to ride your broom-"

Mabel tuned out Pacifica's lecture in favor of trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She was taking slow deep breaths when she noticed the snitch glide in front of them.

"Wait, Pacifica, stop."

" _Mabel_ , I swear to God, if you cut me off in the middle of a sentence like that again, I will-"

"Pacifica look!"

She reached up and twisted the girl's face so she could see what she saw. The movement sent a pang through her side and she felt Pacifica's arm tighten in response to prevent her from falling.

"You should take it. Technically you won it fair and square by saving me."

Pacifica frowned and pursed her lips. "Well, technically you would have won if your broom hadn't acted up."

Mabel tightened her hold on her side momentarily and watched the slowly moving snitch. It hadn't flown away yet, but an idea was starting to form in her mind. An impish grin crept onto her cheeks and she laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure the rules don't say anything about both seekers grabbing it at the same time!"

Mabel peered over at Pacifica before she spoke again.

"When I count to three, we'll both grab it, alright?"

Pacifica nodded, her blue eyes focusing back on the snitch.

"One."

Mabel adjusted herself so her left arm was free to grab it since Pacifica's was wrapped around her.

"Two."

The blonde reached out with her right arm just so theirs were parallel.

"THREE!"

The two of them reached out and clasped their hands together, effectively trapping the golden ball in the process.

Grenda then took the opportunity to speak up on what had happened.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, ISN'T THIS A SURPRISE! I DONT THINK IVE EVER SEEN THIS HAPPEN IN MY LIFE. HAVE YOU, PROFESSOR MANLY?"

**"Grunt"**

"I THOUGHT SO TOO, BUT WELL, WITH THE ADDITION OF THE GOLDEN SNITCH, SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR HAVE TIED WITH A SCORE OF 400 AND WHAT A GAME THAT WAS."

Grenda's voice was replaced by that of Wendy's father, Manly Dan, the Head of Gryffindor, his tone was brusque which made it evident that he was upset.

"TALLYING UP THE SCORE, WITH A 30 POINT BONUS DUE TO THEIR LAST MATCH, SLYTHERIN WILL BE MOVING UP TO THE NEXT ROUND AND WILL GO UP AGAINST RAVENCLAW FOR THE FINALS."

Mabel beamed at Pacifica who seemed to be in utter shock. It seemed that she hadn't needed to lose unfairly after all.

"MABEL!"

"Mabel, are you alright?!"

Mabel looked up and watched some of her teammates fly down toward them.

"We'll take her from here, Northwest." Wendy said.

Lee and Nate reached over to try to hoist her between their broomsticks. Mabel tried not to hiss in pain at the jostle of her uniform against her ribs.

"You alright, Mabel?" Wendy asked, but her question was overshadowed by Nate and Lee's commentary.

"That was _hella_ sick dude!"

"Yeah, you were like dangling from your broom and then you took that bludger like a boss!"

"Don't worry, Wendy. Nothing a visit to the nurse can't fix," Mabel said in response since the two beaters were too busy remarking about how cool she'd looked for her to want to bother trying to interject.

When they got to the field ground, Mabel's broomstick was recovered, though Wendy ordered her to go to the Hospital wing before taking it to the flying instructor to see what had caused it to go haywire.

On her way up, Mabel was tackled by her brother, Grenda, and Candy who had been waiting to ambush her with details. Though they'd caused more pain than anything and she had passed out not long after.

When she woke up, the sun had started to set and she was lying in an unfamiliar bed. Lazy Susan had checked up on her and given her medicine to help mend her bones. Though she said that she'd be knocked out soon and wouldn't have to feel the pain of them mending.

As Mabel tread the line of consciousness, she found herself with an unexpected visitor.

"Pacifica, what're you doing here?"

The blonde fidgeted, she glanced around the room before making her way toward the bed.

"I just... I came in to say that I was sorry."

Mabel slowly blinked twice.

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault that I'm here."

There was a fidget again.

"Actually, it was..." Pacifica said, but just as quickly spoke again. "N-not directly though!"

Mabel frowned, her eyes were starting to close and though she was pushing herself to stay awake, she knew she was failing.

"Whadda ya mean?"

"My parents.. They came because they heard Slytherin has been on a losing streak when it comes to Gryffindor so they... They were controlling your broom and then the bludger and I -"

"Whoa, Pacifica, slooooow down," Mabel slurred, she shook her head to try to regain focus and frowned. "So your parents tried to rig it so you would win?"

"Yes, and I am _so_ sorry. If I had known they'd do it, I would have tried to stop them, but I couldn't and now you're here because of me and-"

"Paficica, look, no one died. So it's alright. If there wasn't any hot dogs, we wouldn't have pork chops, right?"

Pacifica shot her a confused look.

"Right..?" She agreed hesitantly.

Mabel cheerily grinned and flashed her a thumbs up.

"Seeee, then we're gooaaahhd. Though I suggest you sleep now before I leafffe," Mabel yawned.

"Right... Well, enjoy your nap."

Mabel adjusted her bed covers and nodded. Her eyelids no longer wanting to stay open, she mumbled instead.

"Mmm, night, Pacifier."

Pacifica stopped at the foot of her bed and peered back. She hesitated momentarily as if contemplating something and spoke up again.

"And Mabel, thank you for doing what you did... It meant a lot."

The words were sincere, and reflected a side of Pacifica that Mabel had never seen before, unfortunately she had already passed out once they had been uttered. It didn't matter anyway, since she had been too half-asleep the entire time to fully remember their encounter.

Though starting the next day, the blonde had been considerably nicer. So it maybe it hadn't all been a dream after all.


	2. Day 2: Firsts

Day 2: Firsts

The first time Mabel had kissed someone, it had been a merman who had then immediately gone back to the sea world from whence he came.

She had been twelve years old.

She was currently sixteen and on a date with her best friend.

Her hands were shaking and she knew that she was as sweaty as Dipper had once been back when they were twelve. Pacifica didn’t seem to notice though.

The immaculately dressed blonde was too busy taking in the lakeside view that their picnic date was surrounded by. Mabel licked her lips nervously, they’d gone on at least three dates now. If that wasn’t a sign that the other girl was definitely into her, then Mabel had no idea what was.

Mabel fiddled with a loose strand of her sweater, in the past four years she’d dated a total of eight boys.  They had been silly flirtations and nothing serious for the most part, so it hadn’t felt bad to kiss them and let the occasional hand wander a bit.

Her situation with Pacifica was different though. They’d become better friends upon her return to Gravity Falls the summer she turned 14. Their close acquaintance had led to numerous sleepovers and hangouts. Even when they were separated, they often skyped into the late hours of the night only to wake up to find the other passed out on the other end of the screen.

It would have been easier to do this with anyone, but Pacifica. Cuddling while watching movies and eating together was on a completely different tier compared to kissing.

_Besides, I’ve never kissed a girl before._

“You doing okay over there?”

Mabel looked up at her date, Pacifica adjusted her scarf and folded her legs. Her face was scrunched up with worry, as If she were debating something internally.

“Y-yeah, I’m just hungry! The trek up the cliff was long…” Mabel trailed off and picked a sandwich out of the basket they had brought. She immediately began to tear into to try to emphasize her statement and hide the fact that she’d been spacing out.

“Right… it has been a while since we ate,” Pacifica commented and reached over to grab her own sandwich. The basket had been placed closer to Mabel, so she nudged it over to help her reach it. Pacifica muttered her thanks and turned away from her.

Mabel’s heart sank.

Maybe she’d overestimated the other girl’s feelings for her and she was just pitying her until she knew how to properly dump her. Suddenly the food in her mouth seemed to lose its flavor and she began to chew it absentmindedly.

An awkward silence seemed to loom between them as they ate their sandwiches. Mabel grabbed a water bottle from the basket just as Pacifica reached for a napkin and their hands bumped into each other. Mabel dropped the bottle immediately and pulled her hand back, the action making the other girl flinch.

“I-I, I just realized I need to pee! I’ll be right back!” Mabel half-shouted, she got up and ran into the bushes before the other girl had a chance to reply.

Once she had gotten a distant distance away, Mabel began to pace around in circles.

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Why would Paz like me? Those other dates were like our regular hangouts, so what if she didn’t even think of them as dates?” she grumbled to herself and tugged at her hair.

If Pacifica hadn’t been sure of how she felt about her before, Mabel was sure she’d know by now. After all, it was her who initiated all the hand-holding and cuddling.

“Gosh darn it! It’s not fair,” Mabel groaned.

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s really not.”

Mabel kicked a pebble as hard as she could before she pressed her back against a tree and slid down until she was sat up against it.

“ _See,_ even you think I’m right, voice in my head.”

She tugged her collar over her face and covered her legs with her sweater so she could initiate her sweater town coping mechanism.

Mabel heard an irritated sigh before her collar was pulled down. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Pacifica.

“Wait, Paz?! When did you get here?!” She gasped.

The other girl rolled her eyes, but offered a wry smile instead. “Voice in my head? Come on, Mabes, I thought you knew better than that.”

Mabel felt her face heat up and knew that her rosy cheeks were redder than they usually were. Instead of retorting she turned her head away from Pacifica and puffed her cheeks in response. Pacifica’s chiming laughter sent a wave of butterflies through her and she looked back over to see her smiling fondly at her.

The smile soon faded once she realized she had caught her attention.

“Do you really think that I’ve been ignorant to the fact that these are dates?”

Mabel bit her lip. A flood of shame filling her to the brim, she averted her eyes and slowly nodded.

“I swear, Mabel Pines. I don’t understand how you think that I haven’t been trying to woo you for the past few months. I would have thought that the numerous gifts, attempts at making you meals, and laughing at _all_ your puns would have done it.”

Mabel’s head snapped back toward her, her mouth dropping into a wide O shape.

“Are my puns that bad?”

Pacifica looked at her in disbelief. “Mabel, you really think they’re all that good? I can only hear you’ve got to be more ‘SPacifica’ a certain amount of times before it makes me want to punch a kitten.”

Mabel glanced away momentarily before she felt Pacifica’s hand on her chin.

“That’s not important though, the important thing here is that… I really do like you and-“Pacifica paused, a blush rose up into her cheeks to the point that even her ears were red. “I-I’d really like to finally know what it feels like to kiss you.”

“Huh?”

Pacifica dropped her hand from her chin and looked down. She picked at the buttons on her coat as Mabel allowed the reveal sink in.

“I-I, I wouldn’t mind.” Pacifica’s eyes met her own. “K-kissing you, I mean.”

The two stared at each other, both of their faces as red as tomatoes.

“Well, um, s-should we?” Pacifica began, but stopped once Mabel tenderly placed her hands on her cheeks.

The two continued looking into each other’s eyes until Pacifica’s flickered downward as Mabel licked her lips again. It happened almost like a magnet being attracted to metal, their faces had moved of their own accord…

It happened so quickly that their noses bumped into each other and their lips barely brushed before they pulled away in recoil. The two girls laughed at the attempt, Mabel grinned at Pacifica, who smiled back.

This time it was the blonde who reached over to cup her cheeks, her head tilting ever so slightly and allowing Mabel to get a whiff of her perfume.

Pacifica’s lips were softer than she’d ever imagined and Mabel felt as if time had stopped. She wanted to linger in the moment for as long as she possibly could, she when the other girl started to pull away, she took her face in her hands and deepened the kiss.

Not long after, the two pulled apart to catch their breath. Mabel felt her heart beating at least 1,000 beats per minute, but the look on Pacifica’s face showed that she was feeling similar.

“S-so, how was it?” Mabel asked.

Pacifica reached over and took her hand in her own. “It was nice.”

“What does this mean?”

Pacifica shot her an incredulous look. “Mabel, are you really making me-“ The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and turned so she could face her. “Mabel Pines, would you like to _officially_ be my girlfriend?”

“OH, PAZ, OF COURSE I DO!” She squealed and tackled her to the ground.

Then there was a horrible explosion in the distance that blew up everything in the surrounding hundreds of miles.

“What _?”_

“What do you mean what?”

_“_ What the heck kind of ending was that? _”_

**“Yeah, Mabel, what the crud?”**

_“I have to agree with Dipper and Grenda, Mabel. I don’t believe that’s the proper way to end a story.”_

Her twin shook his head, Dipper adjusted his cap and gestured at the doorway. “So when Pacifica comes back with the pizza, she can confirm this story?”

Mabel rolled her eyes, she folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks. “Well, that’s how it happened! Except for the crazy explosion… Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating just a little.”

Grenda and Candy shook their heads. They were having a sleepover and since Pacifica had been running late, they’d wanted to grill her on the details about how they’d gotten together, poor Dipper had been trying to do his summer reading, but got roped into listening too.

“Mabel, I must admit that you have a penchant for storytelling,” Candy said and the other two nodded in agreement.

“An explosion though, Mabel? Come on, being attacked by bees would have been more believable!” Grenda added.

At that moment, Pacifica waltzed into the room, her personal butler on her trail carrying four pies. She’d walked in late enough to catch what Grenda had said.

Pacifica waited until the butler had left before she plopped down next to Mabel and leaned her head on her shoulder. “Were you telling them about the first time we kissed?”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t believe me about the explosion though,” she pouted.

“Mabel, if there was an explosion, I’m pretty sure the entire town would have known, it’s only like a square mile,” Dipper grumbled.

“She’s not lying though,” Pacifica stated, she seemed to ignore everyone’s jaws dropping as she reached for a plate of pizza. “Mabel had lit the candles in the picnic basket before we left, she also had some fireworks that she’d wanted to set off when it got dark, so that didn’t work out too well.”

Mabel cheekily grinned.

“Yeah… everything was on fire for a bit, you should have seen how the roman candles looked amongst all the bursting lights.”

“It made for a memorable reminder of our first kiss,” Pacifica said.

“That and now there’s a scorch mark in that clearing, so I’m sorry Dipper, but you can’t take your future baes up there.”

“Wait, _you_ did that?! I thought it was one of the croaking lavaturtles! I was just getting ready to set up a camp site too.”

With that, Dipper stole a box of pizza and barged out of the room. Mabel turned to look at Pacifica only to see that she was already looking back at her with an odd glint in her eyes.

Her girlfriend leaned in to give her a peck on the lips, but it quickly deepened, much to the horror and slight intrigue of the two bystanders.

“Perhaps we should see if Dipper is alright, Grenda,” Candy said hastily as she also took a box of pizza.

“Huh, what? But look at how steamy it’s get- OH.”

Grenda took the other two boxes and the two quickly exited the room leaving Mabel and Pacifica into what eventually led up to another first.

Though they’d be endlessly teased for having it happen at a sleepover, Dipper wasn’t happy to find out that it had taken place on his bed.

 

 


	3. Reverse Pines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Reverse Pines is my BAE AU. I can’t tell right now, but all I know, this fic is in “The World We’re From” Universe of RevPines. Also, warning that my characterizations are diff than most people. You can check out my other work to see this. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3132725/chapters/6790145

Day 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacifica Southwest had never really been fond of Mabel Gleeful.

The girl was stuck up, rude, and full of herself. She had a chance to be nice when they'd first met, but had ruined it as quickly as it had been given. That and her brother was an annoying control freak who was hell bent on trying to get her to date him.

Adding that all up together, she was confused as to why she’d let herself be goaded into accompanying the female twin on a trip. Not only that, but it was also deep within the woods to do something that she wasn't being informed about.

That’s right, she’d woken up at the crack of dawn to go on this trip just because the egotistical twin had called her a chicken. Not that being a chicken was a bad thing, Pacifica had a pet chicken that dwelled in the shack, it was just the way that she enunciated the word that bothered her.

“Are we almost there?” Pacifica hissed, she tugged at her sweater in hopes of covering herself better. Gravity Falls was already not in a warm location, if you took the fact that the sun hadn’t completely risen yet, it made for an extremely chilly environment.

Somehow the girl in front of her seemed to not mind that since she was wearing a cardigan and a pair of booty shorts that accentuated her smooth, long legs.

_Wait, why am I looking at her legs?_

Pacifica’s eyes roamed upward and she coughed to stifle her embarrassment. If Mabel noticed that she’d been staring at her butt, it would not go down well.

“Just a bit more, the journal says the clearing should be around here,” the other girl murmured.

Mabel paused at the top of the hill and flipped through the pages of the shoddy book in her hands. Pacifica wondered where she had obtained it. Gideon had one just like it, but they’d found his in a hidden hole by the Mystery Shack.

When they resumed their trek again, Pacifica took the time to examine the headband that Mabel wore. From the first day they’d met, she had never seen the girl without it. She’d seen her take it off at least one time, and after numerous observations, she’d noticed that upon removal, her eyes would turn from their usual teal into a chocolate brown.

She’d always wondered why both twins sported the amulets. Though now she assumed that it had something to do with the “magic” they performed at their numerous shows.

“Alright…but why am I here again? I think your brother would be best suited for this sort of thing,” Pacifica said after a moment of silence.

As if the world agreed with her, she happened to trip over a tree root and fall face first onto the ground. Pacifica spit out remnants of dirt that had gotten into her mouth and pushed herself up into a kneeling position. Mabel didn’t even seem to care, she just perused through that book, not even bothering to look up.

“Dipper wouldn’t help. If anything, he’d be worse for the situation,” she idly said and turned another page.

“Hmph,” Pacifica patted the dirt off of her sweater, she noticed a hole in her right sleeve and grumbled to herself. “Darn it, this was my only llama one, now I have to make a new one.”

A hand suddenly appeared in her line of sight and in panic, she fell backwards only to land on her butt. Mabel frowned and reached down to grab her hand in order to pull her up.

Pacifica murmured her thanks and shook her sweater out acutely aware that the other girl was scrutinizing her.

“Um, do you _need_ something?” Pacifica asked.

Mabel ignored her question and continued on. Pacifica looked at her in disbelief and huffed indignantly, she was positive that the other girl wouldn’t miss her company.

Instead of continuing the pursuit, she turned on her heel and followed the path from where they’d come.

“Stupid Mabel and her stupid book. She could at least tell me _why_ I’m here. I don’t have to do this,” she grumbled and folded her arms tightly.

Pacifica stopped in front of a tree and kicked it in her frustration. Her foot bouncing off without causing damage… to the tree at least, she winced and grabbed onto her leg, bouncing on her free leg.

“ _Foolish girl, letting your emotions take reign, heeheehee._ ”

At the foreign voice, Pacifica whirled around, she let go of her aching leg and tumbled into the bushes in the process.

“W-who is that? Mabel is that you?” She asked, her eyes quickly scanning the vicinity.

“ _Mabel? Noooo, I do not know of such a being.”_

Pacifica backed up until she was against a tree. She slowly pushed herself up, making sure to keep close watch on her surroundings. Gideon had once told her that there were monsters in the woods that would try to guile her and would just as quickly eat her up.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m just gonna go back the way I came,” she said and let out a nervous laugh.

Pacifica inched toward the area from where she was sure she’d come, but once she’d parted the bushes, she found something extremely shiny blocking her way. She peered up from the gleaming torso, to the long neck, and let out a loud gasp.

It was a unicorn! An _actual_ unicorn, not like the cartoon ones she saw on TV or their oddly drawn ancestors.

“Y-you exist! You’re not imaginary like Gideon told me you were!” She said, the unicorn shook its head, she could have sworn she saw a look of irritation cross its eyes.

“ _If I didn’t exist, could I do **this**?”_ The unicorn bowed its head and poked her with its horn. “ _We’ve been around a lot longer than you tiny humans. It always strikes me as silly that you would deny our existence when it is our home which you’ve invaded, hohohohoho.”_

The unicorn’s laugh made Pacifica uncomfortable, she weakly laughed along as to not upset it.

“ _So why are you in the woods, girlie? Not many humans are brave enough to venture these parts._ ”

Pacifica’s smile dropped and she remembered why she was up at this godforsaken hour in the first place. “It was nothing, just got brought into this by Mabel. Just because she’s a _Gleeful_ doesn’t mean she has to be so rude, you know? Ugh, it makes me so mad sometimes.”

In the midst of her rant, the unicorn tensed up, but Pacifica prattled away.

“I mean, sure, she’s a pretty girl, but would it kill her to be nice now and then? If you’re gonna ask me for favors it’d be the right thing to do. I mean, it’s not like we’re friends or anyth-“

“ _GLEEFUL? AS IN A DESCENDENT OF STANFORD GLEEFUL?”_ The unicorn screamed.

Pacifica shot the unicorn a confused look. “Um, yeah? I mean, I guess…?”

The unicorn began to shriek and loudly stamped its hooves into the ground. Pacifica clapped her hands over her ears in order to try to muffle its wails.

“ _YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY OF ALL UNICORNS OF THE FOREST BY BRINGING A GLEEFUL INTO THE WOODS, GIRLIE,” the_ unicorn narrowed its eyes.

Pacifica moved away from it only to feel something sharp poke her back. When she tried to turn and run the other way, she saw that she was surrounding by a horde of them.

“Oh _no_ ,” she squeaked.

The unicorns circled around her, their horns pressing into her side as they moved closer.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was the tips of their horns begin to glow.

 

* * *

 

  
When Pacifica came to, she was tied up against a large stick in the ground. A quick glance around the clearing showed that she was in the middle of what appeared to be a unicorn settlement.

The blonde watched in horror as two unicorns brought a stack of wood toward her. Their horns were illuminated and once they stopped, the stack dropped at her feet.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” She whimpered.

The two unicorns looked at each other and laughed. “ _What we do to all the witches around here, we burn and eat them.”_

Pacifica’s eyes widened in shock, these creatures were certainly not what she’d originally expected. It felt like all her childhood dreams had been crushed. She felt tears slide down her cheeks and wished that she hadn’t left Mabel.

For once, she’d prefer to be taking snide remarks and be teased.

“ _Oh look, she’s **crying** , should we begin?”_

_“Yes, yes, yes!” A chorus of voices echoed._

Pacifica watched the unicorn from earlier stand in front of the group. It began to walk circles around her as it spoke to them.

“ _My fellow unicorns, I, Celestabellebethabelle, have captured a conspirer of the Gleeful family. She was trying to bring one of Stanford’s descendans to us, so we could be eliminated. Alas, it will not be so since we captured her! HOHOHOHOHOH.”_

 _“ **HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!”**_ The unicorns laughed along.

“ _Any last words before we light the flames and prepare for our feast, girlie? We can at least do you that honor,”_ Celestabellebethabelle told her.

Pacifica bit her lip, she could barely see because she was crying so much and she was positive that snot was dripping out of her nose. “Please let me live, please, I swear I won’t tell Mabel where you live!”

“ _We have learned over the years that we are to trust no human. The massacre of our kind has seen to that!”_ One of the unicorns shouted.

“ _Trust no human. Trust no human_!” The others echoed.

Pacifica moved against her bindings, Celestabellebethabelle had turned away from her and started to address the others about how they were preparing for the unicorn uprising against humans.

_I’m gonna die at the age of 16 and I’ve never even kissed a boy, scratch that… a **person** in my life. _

Pacifica kicked her legs against her restraints. It just wasn’t fair. Mabel probably already had and it was her fault she was even in this mess.

“ _Prepare the flames, fellows! The uprising begins toniiiiiight!”_  Celestabellebethabelle screeched.

The tips of each unicorn horn summoned a small ball of flame. Pacifica squirmed around and tried to lift her legs.

“ _On my mark, we fire!”_

_“Readyy?”_

Before Celestabellebethabelle had a chance to continue, three buckets rose from the distance and dumped water on the wood, rendering it useless. The lead unicorn growled.

“ _WHO DID THAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!_ ”

“I did, though I must say that your voices are horrendously irritating.”

Pacifica turned toward the forest and felt her heart leap into her throat.

“M-Mabel!” She croaked, a fresh wave of tears slid down her cheeks.

“ _MABEL? GLEEFUL? WHO LED HER HERE?!” Celestabellebethabelle shouted,_ the unicorn turned around and pointed its horn accusingly. “ _WHO? WHO? WHOOO?_ ”

“Actually, _you_ did, Celesta whatever your name is. Your voice is almost as bad as that of a banshee and believe me, _those_ are more pleasant to deal with,” Mabel told her as she approached the group.

The unicorns took a defensive position as the Gleeful girl eyed her amusingly.

“You got caught? I thought you’d run away from me, I guess you’re not as smart as I thought,” Mabel chimed, she smiled smugly and reached up to undo her bindings.

“Shut up, this wouldn’t have happened if you told me that you were hunting unicorns,” Pacifica grumbled, though her glare was probably ruined by the amount of tears and snot on her face.

Mabel chuckled and helped free her arms first. Pacifica began to fall forward, but the other girl pressed her shoulder into her torso to keep her upright.

The blonde tried not to blush at how close Mabel was to her. It was this girl’s fault that they were here in the first place.

 _She also should have undid my foot bindings first to have prevented this from happening!_ She thought as she used her sleeve to wipe her face. Upon retracting it, she grimaced, yup, she’d definitely need to make a new sweater.

“ _DOST THOU FORGET THAT WE ARE HERE? HELLOOO!”_

Mabel finished undoing her hand wraps and helped her down by wrapping an arm around her waist. The older girl scrutinized her before looking away.

“No, I didn’t forget. You’re just not worth dealing with,” she said in a monotone voice. Mabel raised her hand and one of the tarps on the ground was enveloped with a faint blue aura.

Pacifica watched her point it at the group, the tarp unthreading itself so it had become numerous strips and rapidly approaching the unicorns. She turned to look at Mabel and saw that her eyes were glowing as well.

The unicorns began to fall one by one as their legs were bound together, the ones that tried to run away shrieking as they hit the ground.

“ _YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS, GLEEFUL! I, CELESTABELLEBETHABELLE WILL SEE TO-“_

“Oh, shut up,” Mabel said and wrinkled her nose. An extra piece of fabric embedded itself in the unicorn’s mouth and muffled its shouts. “Well, now that that’s over with, thank you for your help.”

Pacifica shot Mabel a look of confusion only to see the girl smiling at her. Like, genuinely, it was warm enough that it felt like her insides were melting.

“Uh, I, uh. You, but, say wha?” She stammered. Pacifica tried to regain her composure and looked back at the fallen unicorns. She tried to divert any attention away from her most likely tomato red face to them instead. “W-what are you going to do with them?”

“Dipper’s on his way. The moment you disappeared I figured you’d been caught. Unicorns seek out the pure of heart, and who better than Snow White herself,” Mabel commented, there was a slight adjustment of position and Pacifica became aware of the arm still wrapped around her waist.

“O-oh, well, um, that’s good, I thi-“

Pacifica’s statement was drowned out by a frustrated scream coming from up above. She would have probably fallen backward for the fourth time that day if Mabel hadn’t been holding onto her.

Watching her twin brother suddenly drop from the sky wasn’t something she often saw.

The instant he’d landed, Pacifica felt Mabel pull away and tried to fight back the slight disappointment that followed after.

“SISTER, _DEAR_! YOU TOLD ME THAT WE WERE GOING UNICORN HUNTING, _TOMORROW_! AND THEN I WAKE UP WITH A TEXT SAYING THAT YOU WENT AND DID **THIS?** ” Dipper adjusted his cape brusquely and turned to his sister.

“With such a wicked heart, you would have driven them further into hiding, brother,” Mabel nonchalantly responded.

Dipper glared at her momentarily before he took notice of Pacifica. His demeanor suddenly changing as he slicked back his hair and cleared his throat. “Well, good afternoon, Ms. Southwest, what are you doing here today?”

“Dipper, don’t bother flirting, she’s been through enough today and I think she deserves a break,” Mabel briskly stated and narrowed her eyes at him.

“But-“

“No _buts_ , without her we wouldn’t have captured the whole horde. Now take care of them before I come back, I know you’ve been waiting for this for a whole month, so _enjoy_ ,” she crooned.

Dipper turned away and began to grumble to himself about how it should have been him that should have brought Pacifica along on the trip and not her.

Mabel walked her out of the clearing and toward the edge of a cliff.

“Well, we’re gonna head back up, so hold on tight unless you wanna fall,” she told her.

Pacifica nodded and hesitantly reached over to wrap her arms around her. Mabel pulled her in closer and the two began to levitate up the side of the cliff.

On their way up, Pacifica heard an odd sound and saw a flash of light in the corner of her eyes. She went to peer down, but felt Mabel’s hand turn her face so she was looking at her instead.

“Trust me, you don’t want to look.”

Pacifica fought back her feelings of trepidation and nodded. The feeling of Mabel’s arms around her was too comforting for her to worry about the pack of unicorns that had tried to kill her.

She decided it was better to not dwell on it and buried her head in the crook of Mabel’s neck, the other girl would probably attribute it to a fear of heights since she was shaking so much, but it just felt right as she said,

“I trust you.”

 


	4. Day 4: Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters are short, also I cannot write Domestic. I tried. xD

“Mabel, I swear to God, get near the thermostat again and you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Her girlfriend who had snuck out of bed to try to raise the heat in their home, pouted and moved away.

“But Paz, it’s like negative bajillion degrees outside,” she whined.

“Yeah, and you know that we don’t have a lot of money to pay for the utility bills, so you know we can’t raise it higher than it is for now.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but why is it so _cold_? I mean, it’s not like-“Mabel stopped her statement and her eyes went wide. “OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, I KNOW WHY!!!”

Pacifica opened her mouth to question her, but soon felt the chill that her girlfriend had apparently been feeling earlier. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to glance in the direction Mabel was looking. What she saw made her jaw drop.

“It’s snowing! Oh my gosh, Pacifica it’s _snowing_!” Mabel gasped as she pushed her out of the way and opened the screen door of their townhouse apartment. “They didn’t say it’d snow today, Hahahaha!”

“Mabel, wait!” She called out to her, but her girlfriend had already rushed out…without her slippers, or a hat, or a coat. Just her kneelength nightgown and the socks she was wearing.

Pacifica sighed to herself and pulled two coats from the rack, she put one on and then slipped into her boots. It wasn’t snowing hard, but it had stuck enough that the snow went up to just above her ankle.

“Get over here, dork or you’re gonna get sick,” she called out to her.

Mabel blew her a raspberry and laughed. The brunette spread her arms out wide and spun in a circle. It was honestly a ridiculous sight and had it been anyone else, Pacifica would be cursing at them for being so stupid and to get back in, but this was _Mabel_.

It was such a Mabel thing to do, that all she wanted to do was laugh along and join her. Even as the brunette slipped over a patch of hidden ice and landed on her back, she immediately recovered and began to do a snow angel.

Pacifica folded the spare jacket in her arms and approached her. Mabel stopped flailing her arms about and beamed up at her. It was so warm and _real_ that Pacifica smiled back.

That was, until the illusion was broken and Mabel let out a loud sneeze. Then she remembered that her girlfriend was out in the snow with just a thin piece of fabric covering her.

“Come on, back in we go,” she told her and leaned down to help her up.

Mabel took her hand and sat up a little, but just as quickly she tugged her down so she was also in the snow. Pacifica glared at her, unlike Mabel she’d been wearing a jacket, but her legs were exposed and now they were in the snow.

“Really, Mabel?” She hissed.

“You only live once, Paz!” Mabel laughed and leaned in to press her lips softly against her nose.

“Yeah, but you only get one chance before you can’t take it back!” Pacifica replied, she grabbed a fistful of snow and tugged Mabel’s collar just enough so she could shove it down.

The other girl’s reaction was immediate and Mabel began to flail around.

“PAZ, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT. IT’S SO COLD. GOD, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN MEE!” Mabel screamed before she shook out her nightgown and collapsed into the snow. “Pacifica parries and Mabel falls. End of Act IV scene III.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes and brushed the snow that had stacked on her shoulders off. While it certainly looked nice out, she did not like the fact that she was essentially exposing herself to frostbite.

“Come on, Mabes. In we go,” she told her once more.

Mabel opened an eye up and watched her momentarily before she stood up. Pacifica handed her the jacket, the brunette slipped it on as she got to her feet.

After the two had made their way back inside, Mabel plopped down onto the couch and curled up into a ball.

“P-Paz, t-that was a horrible idea,” she whimpered and let out another sneeze.

Pacifica looked over at Mabel, then the thermostat, then outside, and then back at her shivering girlfriend. She let out a sigh and walked over to raise it up a couple of degrees.

“Alright, you win this time. Come on, let’s get to bed, it’s warmer in our room anyway.”

Just as she made her way to the bedroom, she heard Mabel cheer.

“YES, POINT FOR MABEL!”

When the brunette walked into the room, Pacifica had finished removing her coat. She smirked up at her after she dropped it onto the ground.

“Was that all a plan to get me to raise the thermostat up?”

Mabel grinned and crossed her arms.

“Nah, but it was a coinquidink wasn’t it? The snow definitely helped me argument.”

Pacifica frowned, but only momentarily. If Mabel had her fun, she was going to make sure she at least had a chance to score a point too.

“Ah, well, I would have _loved_ to find a different way to get warm,” she said in a husky tone, biting her lip and giving Mabel pouty eyes for added effect. “Too late now though, it’ll be too icky with the heat up this high, such a pity.”

Pacifica lifted her side of the covers and plopped into the bed. She caught a glimpse of Mabel’s face and hid her grin under the blanket.

“Wait, Paz, I’m sure we can find some sort of compromise, right? I mean, the heat doesn’t have to be _that_ high, right? ….Paz?”

Pacifica tugged the covers higher and rolled onto her side as she heard Mabel scramble out of the room. There was faint beeping sounds in the distance before the footsteps approached the side of the bed.

“Paz? Wait, Paz were you serious?”

It certainly felt nice to win.

 


	5. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Major Character Death (Probably not one you'd expect). I... sort of wrote this to cope with something I recently faced.

Pacifica had never been to a funeral before.

Sure, yeah, her parents had attended wakes to maintain appearances, but they’d always been too busy to take her to the actual burial. That or they thought she wouldn’t be able to handle it and would most likely embarrass them in front of their high-class friends.

This was why Pacifica fidgeted awkwardly in her place surrounded by a mob of people adorned in shades of black. It was a rainy summer day and Gravity Falls was blanketed by a mass of grey clouds that made it cooler than it should have been.

It was a bit odd for her, she’d expected her first funeral to be more _serious_ , like, for an influential human being her parents were close to, not...not for a _pig._ Not that the pig wasn’t important, he was Mabel’s companion and Mabel was the best friend she possibly ever have, so she had to show her support.

Waddles was also kinda adorable, and she’d cuddled him a few times when her friend wasn’t looking. He was just so lively and approachable, that she just couldn’t not do it.

Pacifica tugged at her skirt and straightened her shoulders, though the venue was certainly sad (who would have thought that this many people had cared about Waddles), she wanted to see how Mabel was faring.

The Pines twins hadn’t been due to arrive in Gravity Falls for another two weeks when he passed, though from what she’d recalled, Waddles had fallen ill over winter break.

Add to that the fact that Mabel lived in California, she was not able to visit him often in his time of need. Pacifica couldn’t imagine how she felt. She had an inkling since she’d skype from the Mystery Shack occasionally to give her updates, but other than that, there wasn’t much she could offer her.

Stan Pines stood up from his seat beside Mabel, his twin brother had been acting as a priest, but he stepped aside to let him speak. The old man, scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat.

“Uh, I was asked to speak in behalf of Waddles,” he began and fiddled with the notecards in his hands. In the distance, Pacifica could hear Mabel sniffling and her heart sank. “I’ve known Waddles for around four years now. Though he was just a pig, he was a strong one. So strong in fact, that Dipper over there almost broke his leg when he almost tripped over him.”

“Hey, wait, that never happened!” Dipper interjected as the audience began to laugh.

“Shut up, kid, I saw it happen with my own two eyes, either that or I dreamed it, but anyways, strong pig. Waddles and I actually got off to a rocky start, I mean, he was a pig. Pigs are for bacon, amirite?”

Pacifica stifled a snort of laughter, she heard multiple people around her do the same.

“Grunkle Stan, stick to the notecards,” Mabel hurriedly whispered, Pacifica could hear the hurt in her voice.

“Right, sorry, insensitive, but who am I, if I’m not who I am?” Stan continued, at the silence, he cleared his throat again and peered down at the cards in his hands. “So… Waddles, when we first learned to get along, it was actually because he was taken hostage by a Pterodactyl. Sounds crazy, I know, but crazy things happen in this town.”

The audience, along with Pacifica chuckled, the man could be brusque, but she respected that he had charm.

“So, Mabel tells me, ‘Grunkle Stan, we have to go back to get Waddles!’ And eventually, I did because they’d run off and I was the only one who was able to. The pterodactyl comes in, swoops down to grab him, but I know that I’m not letting the kid down, so I sock ‘im in the eye. Long story short, I realized that we made a great team, so around the time that he fell ill, I took a blow to my heart.”

Stan reached up to dab at his eyes, his grin falling from his face, and demeanor shaking a bit.

“Waddles was a pig, but he became one of the family. He became like a son. Seeing him run around with the kids, I knew that I’d made the right choice in letting them keep him because Waddles had a big heart. Anyone who didn’t know him loved him _instantly_ …”

Pacifica crossed her arms and stared down at the ground. Soos’ girlfriend, Melody, gently pet the handyman’s back as he bawled into Wendy’s shoulder.  The redhead whispering what Pacifica understood as “be strong” and “he’s in a better place now.”

“Waddles was a great son and I… I’m glad that you all came here today to celebrate his passing,” Stan finished, he dropped his notecards onto the floor and sniffled.

Pacifica could see his resolve weakening, apparently both of the twins had noticed too and had rushed over to his side. Ford stood idly by the side of the casket, he placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder and led him toward the seating area.

Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other, they nodded, and Mabel moved forward. Pacifica took in her outfit at that moment, she was wearing a knee-length black skirt and (Pacifica’s stomach sank) a charcoal grey sweater with Waddle’s face embroidered on it.

“I… I know most of you didn’t know Waddles very well. Though, I’m sure most of you know him since he liked to run into shops when I walked him to greet everyone and half the town played with him in the petting zoo that he stayed at while we weren’t here and Grunkle Stan was busy,” she began. Mabel dabbed at her eyes, a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips. “I’m just happy to know that he’s not suffering anymore and that he’s at peace. Even though I… I c-couldn’t be there for him when he was-“

Mabel’s voice cracked, a wave of tears slid down her cheeks as her nose reddened to a shade similar to that of Dipper’s. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and began to cry. Dipper, Grenda, and Candy rushed forward, Pacifica went to move, but she felt something holding her back.

Grenda and Candy led Mabel off to the side, Dipper took Mabel’s place and placed his arms behind his back.

“Um, if you guys want to say your final goodbyes, we’re gonna bury him…in a bit. Thanks again,” he stated awkwardly and shuffled back to where his sister was.

The people around Pacifica slowly, but surely began to move forward. A few of them dropped flowers onto the grave, she merely observed as they did so, not exactly sure what she was supposed to do. When a mass number of them had left, she slowly moved forward and stared at the small brown casket.

The reality of the situation sank in and she realized that she would never see the lively pig ever again. There would be no more cuddling or spontaneously appearing to nudge her hand whenever she was feeling down. The Pines family had been correct, Waddles _had_ been like family, even she, who had barely spent time with him had been impacted by pig’s cheeriness.

Pacifica placed a hand on the wooden casket, she was aware that people were watching her, but she didn’t care. She closed her eyes momentarily and took in a deep breath.

“Thank you for being _you_ , and for bringing the Pines family happiness for all these years,” she murmured, her eyes slowly slid open and she wistfully smiled. “You will be missed, but at least you’re not hurting anymore.”

Pacifica pulled away from the casket and turned to find Mabel and the others standing by the canopy they’d set up. She gradually moved toward them, Mabel’s eyes flickering up to meet her own.

“P- _Paz_ , you _came_!” Mabel gasped, she pulled out of her brother’s grip and ran over to her.

Pacifica held her arms wide open as the other girl slid in and wrapped her own tightly around her. Mabel buried her head in her shoulder, Pacifica watched her shoulders start to shake before she heard the sobbing.

“I… I’m so _sorry_ for your loss, Mabel,” Pacifica said in a quiet voice, she thought it’d been inaudible, but she felt Mabel nod against her.

“Isss just not _fair_ , Paz,” the crying girl’s muffled voice was barely audible from how hard she was pressing into her shoulder.

The blonde held her tighter and closed her eyes.

“I-it’s not your fault,” she added.

“ _No_ , but if I hadn’t made plans that last week, I… I could have been _here!_ ” Mabel wailed.

Pacifica pulled her out of her grip. Mabel’s tear-stricken expression broke her heart, but she had to smack some resolve into her, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to get through this.

“Listen, Mabel. I visited Waddles every day since I found out that he was sick. You couldn’t have known that it was going to happen, none of us did. He was just ready to go and he might have known that it’d pain you more to see it happen in front of you,” she said.

A fresh stream of tears poured down Mabel’s cheek, Pacifica wiped them as quickly as they came. “You have to be _strong_ , Mabel. Just like he was these past months. If Waddles was still here, he’d be wanting you to bounce around and celebrate him, not sit in a corner moping around.”

“Paz…” Mabel started, but Pacifica cut her off.

“Promise me that you’ll be strong, Mabel. If not for you, then for all of the people here who love you,” she told her.

“Paz-“

“Promise me, Mabel. Waddles was a ball of sunshine and h-he probably picked it up from you. Since you loved and cared for him so much-”

“Pacifica.”

She peered up, Mabel had a serious expression on her face for a moment before it broke into a warm smile. The other girl reached up to place a hand on her cheek and stroked her thumb over her cheek. Pacifica froze, at some point she’d started crying, she lifted her other hand to wipe her eyes, she was sure her makeup would smear, but her heart ached too much for her to really care.

“Thanks, Paz. I really needed that,” Mabel told her.

Pacifica nodded and allowed herself to be tugged along so she was eventually nestled between Mabel and Candy.

“Dipper… we can bury him now,” she said in a weak voice.

The male twin nodded before he walked over to grab a shovel, the Stan twins, and Soos grabbed some too, though Manly Dan eventually came in take Dipper’s place since he had begun to cry. When the first shovelful of dirt was thrown in, Pacifica felt Mabel squeeze her hand.

She could see that Mabel was holding herself back, but her resolve wasn’t strong enough and she suddenly moved forward.

“WAIT, _NO,_ _WADDLES_ ,” Mabel shouted, she would have dashed forward had Pacifica not tugged her back and wrapped her arms tightly around her in an embrace.

“Mabel, stop, be _strong_ ,” Pacifica told her.

“Let me _go_ , Paz. He _needs_ me! I _need_ to be there for him!” Mabel cried out through her attempts of freeing herself.

“Dipper, Grenda, and Candy, give me a hand over here,” Pacifica hissed, she was losing her grip on her, she wasn’t surprised, the girl was able to lift Waddles and he weighed a bit less than 200 pounds.

The three others surrounded them in a circle, Mabel continuing to cry as her brother tried to reassure her that Waddles in a better place.

Pacifica rested her head on Mabel’s back, the girl relaxed in her grip and would have dropped to her knees had Grenda not been holding her up.

“He’s really gone, isn’t he? This isn’t some horrible dream,” she whimpered.

Pacifica looked up, the others glanced at her and then each other, each of their faces reflecting the pain they felt at the sight of Mabel’s heartbreak.

“I’m sorry, Mabel, but he’s gone,” Dipper said softly.

“But you should be happy. You saved him from being someone’s meal and gave him the best four years of his life,” Candy added, the others glared at for the poor word choice, but the dark haired girl shrugged.

“He’s up in heaven now, Mabel, he’s watching you and saying thank you,” Grenda finished.

“Thank you guys… I love you,” Mabel said as she straightened up and wiped her eyes again.

The group of four walked toward the grave which had been filled in while they’d restrained her. Mabel looked back at Pacifica, she reached out to take her hand and pulled her forward.

“You know, he cared about you,” Mabel murmured.

Pacifica eyed the brunette curiously, there was a glimmer in Mabel’s eyes due to an onset of fresh tears. “But I know that you cared about him too, though you’ll probably never admit it.”

“He was a good person for a pig. I’m glad that he was there for you when… I wasn’t,” Pacifica said.

“Did I ever tell you that in an alternate timeline, you’d actually won him at the carnival?”

Pacifica turned to face her, quite surprised at the revelation. “Really?”

Mabel smiled widely before she wiped her eyes again. “Yup! You had him on a leash and was walking away with him.”

“Well, it’s probably better that you kept him,” Pacifica wrinkled her nose. “My parents probably would have had him for Christmas dinner.”

Pacifica’s eyes widened and she immediately turned to Mabel. “No, wait, that was-“

She stopped herself when she saw the brunette laughing. “Christmas dinner? Oh God, I can’t imagine that. Actually, wait I can, it’s a good thing then, huh?”

Pacifica nervously smiled along with her, Mabel sniffling once more before she peered back down at the grave. “Will you sit with me for a bit?”

Pacifica looked around the area, most of the people had taken their leave, though the ones who had stayed were residents of the Mystery Shack. She saw Dipper leading the others back to the Shack, he gave her a nod before turning away as well.

She sat down first, Mabel following suit and leaning her head on her shoulder. It was quiet between them besides Mabel’s occasional sniffling, Pacifica wrapped an arm around her and rubbed gently circles onto her arm with her thumb. She had just pressed her head against Mabel’s when she spoke up.

“Thank you for coming, Paz. I know you don’t really go to these types of things.”

“It was important to you. That and Waddles and I were better friends than you knew,” Pacifica said in response.

“Haha, really? I wouldn’t have guessed it from how you used to run away from him,” Mabel teased.

“He was actually alright after a while. You were right.”

“Well, I’m glad,” Mabel hummed and nuzzled into her side a bit more. “I’m not sure I would have been able to take it as well without you. So…I’m glad you understand.”

“Anything for you, Mabel,” Pacifica murmured.

Mabel peered up at her with an odd expression on her face, Pacifica opened her mouth to ask her what was up, but then felt her mind go blank when Mabel pressed her lips against her cheek.

The brunette pulled away and brushed the dirt off of her knees.

“Come on, blondie, let’s go in before you catch a cold,” Mabel said, she twirled around to face the shack.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Pacifica asked.

Mabel tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. Pacifica couldn’t see her face, but she knew that her demeanor had changed.

“Nope! Not at all!” Mabel answered and Pacifica immediately felt bad. The brunette turned to peer back at her and smiled fondly, “But something in me tells me that Waddles is gonna watch over me and that it’s gonna be okay.”

“I hope you’re right,” Pacifica mumbled, she got up and moved up to her.

Mabel reached for her hand and threaded their fingers together before looking back at the gravesite.

“With you by my side, I know that it’ll be fine.”

Pacifica gently squeezed Mabel’s hand and nodded.

“We’ll get through this _together_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Javier ‘Antonio’ Avelar. May you rest in peace now that your suffering has ended.


End file.
